Fecundación Inesperada
by Samantha Nicols
Summary: Ella no quería decírselo, ni siquiera lo sabía, pensó que era su mente jugándole malas pasadas. Él no lo recordaba y era mejor así, se ahorraría las explicaciones y momentos incómodos, pero, ¿qué sucedía si no era así? ¿Sí él recordaba a detalle al igual que ella? Y sobre todo... Si había un lazo que los uniría de por vida y sin escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia nueva, es la segunda de esta pareja y como ya la tengo avanzada, pensé en postearla de una vez, espero les guste. **

**Se aceptan comentarios y críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**FECUNDACIÓN INESPERADA.**

Chapter 1.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres pasos y un tropiezo. Sintió unas manos grandes y frías recorrer su cuerpo, detenerse en las partes más sensibles de su anatomía, un dedo acariciar su botón sensible y ella arquearse ante tal fricción, que por muy suave no quitaba lo significativo y provocativo de la misma. Gimió, apretó las sábanas con sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sintió un aliento en una zona en la que no debería sentirlo, luego una lengua recorrer sus pliegues con deleite, sin embargo; así como llegó se desapareció. Luego un cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, un par de manos abriendo sus muslos y acomodándose entre ellos, algo rígido rozó su centro. Se arqueó y gimió fuertemente, lo sintió sonreír contra su cuello mientras el largo flequillo de su cabello le rozaba el rostro.

Nuevamente sintió una mano serpentear entre su abdomen y acariciar ese delicioso botón que le enviaban un interminable toque eléctrico a todo su cuerpo, su dedo se deslizó suavemente torturándola logrando que se lubricara un poco más. En seguida dejó de sentir ese toque, su extremidad fue sustituida por algo más duro, rígido y palpitante.

Ella sabía de qué se trataba, sintió miedo por un instante y sus ojos verdes se abrieron temerosos, se encontró con los de él que la llamaban a la calma y con una promesa muda de que no la dañaría. Se sintió calmada, aun cuando logró determinar la dimensión de su miembro. Respiró profundo en cuanto lo sintió colocarse en su entrada, con suavidad extrema se introdujo en ella, sin embargo, por muy suave, o por muy delicado el dolor en esa parte era demasiado.

Sakura sintió que la partían en dos, él lo sabía pero ya había llegado lejos, así que sin más entró de un impulso. Las uñas se enterraron en su espalda, las piernas se apretaron alrededor de su cintura y ella se arqueó en un claro gesto de rechazo. Apenas la escuchó sollozar entre el beso que le dio para que no la escucharan gritar, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y desajustaron su maquillaje.

No se disculpó, solo se dedicó a acariciarle las caderas con delicadeza y mimo esperando el momento oportuno para continuar con su labor, la besó, la acarició y cuando ella se relajó empezaron las embestidas leves; luego subieron de tono.

Jadeó, gimió y gritó con cada embestida y cuando llegaron al clímax… Fue como si su cuerpo no fuera su cuerpo, lo que sintió fue sumamente extremo y él también, lo escuchó gruñir satisfecho. Ninguna mujer con las que había estado lo había excitado con tanta facilidad como ella.

Terminaron exhaustos y se abandonaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

El problema vendría después…

.

.

.

Habían pasado casi cinco semanas desde esa fiesta en la casa de Ino, cinco semanas de esa maldita borrachera y lo peor, recordaba todo con exactitud. Y con todo se refería a absolutamente TODO, sin cortes, sin pausas, sin olvidos momentáneos. Era como si su karma quería recordarle que estaba mal tomar alcohol, liberarse y dejarse llevar.

Solo esperaba que por lo menos él no lo recordara, se consolaría por lo menos con eso.

Suspiró y finalmente tocó la puerta, escuchó un "pase" desde adentro y finalmente entró.

**— Me mandó a llamar, Tsunade-sama. —** articuló, en ese instante su corazón se detuvo, sintió su rostro palidecer y luego enrojecer al notar la presencia de otra persona aparte de Shizune.

**— Sí Sakura, entra. —** la voz de la rubia la despertó, con algo de torpeza cerró la puerta y se plantó frente a la quinta sin mirar a la cuarta persona que los acompañaba.

**— Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, Tsunade-sama? —** habló nuevamente la pelirosa.

La rubia sonrió ante la respetuosa forma de hablar de Sakura, hasta parecía que no fuera su cómplice en las borracheras que se ponía cuando se escapaba de su inseparable asistente.

**— Es una misión rango C. —** profirió la quinta **—. Irán a Suna y se reunirán con dos de los miembros del equipo de Asuma. —** la pelirosa frunció el ceño.

**— ¿Ino y Shikamaru? —** la quinta asintió.

**— Envié a Ino para que ayudara a controlar un brote de al parecer un nuevo virus, pero por los informes no ha podido dominarlo así que te mando a ti para que le ayudes. —** la pelirosa consintió con un movimiento de cabeza, era de suponerse, enviar a Ino a algo que solo un ninja médico clasificado podía hacer era una inconsciencia.

Aunque supuso que la Hokage no creyó que se tornaría en algo más complicado.

**— ¿Neji-san será mi escolta? —** agregó la Haruno al ver al estoico castaño mantenerse al margen, Tsunade sonrió por la perspicacia de su alumna y asintió.

**— Es uno de los mejores en ese campo, no permitirá que nada te pase y cumplirán todo a cabalidad.**

La pelirosa asintió de nuevo.

**— ¿Cuándo debemos partir?**

**— Ahora al mediodía. —** respondió la rubia, ambos asintieron **—. Retírense y preparen sus cosas para partir.**

**— Sí. —** respondieron al unísono.

Enseguida ambos desaparecieron por su lado, no se encontrarían hasta que les tocara partir.

.

.

.

Tres horas pasaron antes de partir, y al llegar Neji ya se encontraba esperándola, tuvo que detenerse un momento para controlar su rubor al verle de frente y no imaginarlo de manera diferente…, se sintió como una adolescente, como una niñita estúpida que no podía controlar sus hormonas frente a un hombre.

Y es que aun a sus 21 años no podía controlar ciertas cosas en sus emociones, mucho menos en su cuerpo. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, tanto que lo escuchó retumbar en sus oídos fuertemente.

**— ¿Nos vamos? —** pregunta estúpida, por lo que el castaño únicamente dio un asentimiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y ellos tomaron su camino, ninguno habló, Sakura se sentía demasiado nerviosa y no había tema de conversación. Por una parte se sintió decepcionada, desde hacía ya cinco semanas que no lo veía y apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Por otro lado, se sintió aliviada de que no recordara nada, aunque ella sí que lo hacía de forma constante…, sobre todo en las noches…

Cansados de sentir más largo el camino en tierra, saltaron a los árboles y comenzaron a brincar de rama en rama, así avanzarían más rápido y acortarían camino. Tardarían cuando mucho un día en llegar, Sakura le seguía el paso con facilidad, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Tuvo dos compañeros que competían constantemente y en velocidad eran bastante equilibrados, sin mencionar que su sensei era demasiado veloz, así que aprendió a llevarles el paso por muy increíble que pareciera. No obstante, pasadas un par de horas comenzó a sentirse cansada, el aire se le hizo pesado y empezó a faltarle el aliento. Ahora su corazón resonaba en sus oídos, pero al contrario, en cada respiro sus vías respiratorias ardían. Colapsaría si no se detenían.

Neji quien la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando se fijó en el repentino cansancio de la pelirosa, eso le extrañó realmente. Ya habían tenido misiones juntos, anteriores a esa, y siempre pudo llevarles el paso; al contrario, solía no dejarse amortiguar por el cansancio y aun así seguía el recorrido.

Pero al verla detenerse le preocupó un poco, lucía pálida y agotada.

**— Haruno, ¿estás bien? —** le preguntó saltando hacia la rama en donde ella se encontraba, ésta asintió.

**— Sí, sólo…, me falta un poco el aliento. —** respondió intentando minimizar lo que sentía y las respiraciones profundas, realmente se sentía terrible.

De un momento a otro percibió un mareo que le hizo tambalearse un poco, si Neji no la detiene hubiese caído estrepitosamente al suelo. En cuanto sus pieles se rozaron un destello de electricidad les recorrió el cuerpo, erizándole los vellos.

**— Creo que es mejor que descansemos aquí. —** profirió el castaño **—. No creo que sea conveniente seguir así, no llegaremos muy lejos y tendremos que parar de todas formas.**

Sakura suspiró, no tenía forma de alegar a eso, así que ambos bajaron al pie del árbol para descansar un rato. Neji se aseguró de que el perímetro estuviera resguardado por cualquier ninja enemigo, aunque después de la cuarta guerra y de todo los destrozos que les ocasionó; eran muy pocos los renegados que quedaban. Los más peligrosos fueron enterrados, con Obito y Madara.

Mientras el Hyūga iba a vigilar los alrededores, ella se acomodó y recostó en la base del árbol, se sentía extrañamente cansada y los párpados pesados. Cerró los ojos un rato esperando así recuperar fuerzas, y sin querer se quedó profundamente dormida.

Para cuando Neji regresó de su recorrido, se encontró a una Sakura profundamente dormida, hasta parecía que la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba no podía perturbarla. Sonrió levemente y la quitó de ese lugar para recostarla en el suelo, usando su mochila como almohada para brindarle más confort. La Haruno apenas se movió, parecía que nada podía despertarla en ese momento.

La observó un instante, su frágil y dulce rostro reflejaba mucha paz, mucha tranquilidad aunque esas ojeras bajo sus ojos le hablaran sobre las noches de desvelo. Quitó delicadamente unos mechones rosas de su ahora más crecido cabello, se preguntaba si dejarse crecer el cabello se debía al hecho que el Uchiha se encontraba de nuevo en la aldea, si se debía a él y a aquel amor que le juró en la adolescencia.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella dejó crecer su cabello antes de que el Uchiha decidiera regresar. A lo mejor era decisión propia, nunca fue un hombre curioso, ni en su niñez y mucho menos en su adolescencia, pero ahora le llamaba fuertemente la atención saber, si el Uchiha tenía algo que ver.

Derrotado y a sabiendas que las respuesta no la obtendría jamás, decidió también tomar un pequeño descanso; seguramente cuando Haruno despertara continuarían su camino y ya no se detendrían hasta llegar a Suna.

.

.

.

Luego de aquel pequeño descanso retomaron el camino, no tuvieron obstáculos para llegar finalmente a la aldea de la Arena donde el Kazekage ya los esperaba y les daba la bienvenida.

**— Buenas noches, Kazekage-sama. —** saludó Sakura con una educada reverencia hacia el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina.

**— Buenas noches, Haruno-san, Hyūga-san. —** se dirigió a ambos **—. Por favor, síganme. —** pidió atentamente.

Los guió hasta su casa que más bien parecía una mansión, pocas veces Sakura había estado ahí y podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano.

**— Estás serán sus habitaciones por el tiempo que estén aquí, espero no les moleste tener que compartirla. —** habló un tanto apenado el pelirrojo, pues eso de que hombres y mujeres se mezclaran generaba pensamientos un poco delicados para cualquiera.

Sakura enrojeció, jamás imaginó que le tocaría compartir habitación con el Hyuga, sobre todo porque pensó que en cuanto ella estuviera en la aldea él se iría a Konoha. Pero erró en su cálculo.

**— Claro que no, Kazekage-sama. No se preocupe. —** respondió la pelirosa y le brindó una tenue sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**— Pueden descansar, mañana serán llevados con Ino-san. —** manifestó el nombre la rubia con mucha más familiaridad.

Ambos asintieron y esperaron a que Gaara se retirara para poder ingresar en la habitación, cuando lo hicieron, notaron que las dimensiones eran aceptables y para alivio de Sakura había dos literas. Por lo menos no le tocaría que compartir la cama.

Había dos cómodas, un clóset, un baño y un escritorio. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a la cama más cercana, la sintió cómoda en cuanto se sentó.

**— Haruno, necesito ducharme, ¿te molesta si uso el baño primero? —** habló Neji, la pelirosada negó con cierta incomodidad.

**— No, claro que no.**

Lo observó tomar unas prendas de su bolso y enseguida meterse al baño, al cabo de unos minutos escuchó el agua de la regadera correr. No quería formarse imágenes mentales de Neji bajo la ducha y con las traviesas gotas de agua recorriéndole su bien formado cuerpo, se estremeció y una parte de su bajo vientre tomó vida.

Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esas ideas y decidió acomodarse en la cama, seguramente Neji tardaría un rato y ella podría descansar en ese tiempo, así que acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Nuevamente el sueño la venció y terminó quedándose profundamente dormida.

El castaño suspiró, realmente se daba cuenta que la Haruno tenía el sueño pesado o simplemente estaba agotada. La cubrió con uno de los cobertores que encontró en el clóset y él decidió vestirse, al fin y al cabo ella se encontraba dormida.

.

.

.

El día siguiente, Sakura justamente antes de levantarse sintió unas terribles náuseas que ya no la dejaron conciliar el sueño. Así que sigilosamente se levantó y corrió al baño, vomitó un poco y haló la cadena del baño.

Respiró profundamente antes de levantarse del suelo, lavarse la cara y los dientes para volver a la habitación. Con suerte no habría despertado al Hyūga, gran error, al entrar se lo encontró con el torso desnudo cambiándose porque pronto saldrían hacia el hospital de Suna para encontrarse con Ino.

Se ruborizó, lo que aumentó con la mirada profunda que le otorgaba el castaño.

**— Que bueno que te levantaste, Haruno, creí que me tocaría despertarte. —** su voz la sacó de aquel mundo en el que recordaba se perdía entre esos abdominales marcados y sus brazos la cubrían en un acalorado movimiento.

**— No, a…, yo solo venía por mis cosas. Me doy una ducha rápida y estaré lista. —** dijo con cierto nerviosismo, el castaño asintió mientras la veía tomar torpemente su mochila y meterse al baño de inmediato.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertido por el comportamiento de la pelirosa, cualquiera diría que jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo.

Sakura transpiraba dentro del baño, su corazón bombeaba cual maratón no corrió y sus mejías ardían como un tomate a punto de reventar. Verlo en esas condiciones con tan poca ropa despertó su libido, lo que era malo, porque supo que no era una buena idea que esa misión tuvieran que hacerla juntos. Que sería contraproducente para su salud mental, porque lo que buscaba era olvidar la situación no avivarla cual llama encendida a punto de quemarla.

¡Carajo! ¿Y cómo demonios lo olvidaría? Si él fue el primero y el único con el que había llegado a ese punto, consciente o inconsciente llegó a desearlo en varias ocasiones. Siempre le tuvo admiración, de la misma forma que Naruto.

Pero por el Uzumaki no sintió más que un amor de hermanos, jamás atracción física. Por Neji era diferente, en más de alguna ocasión llegó a fantasear con él en situaciones para nada decorosas, cuando lo vio por primera vez después de finalizar sus entrenamientos con la Hokage prácticamente le impresionó cuanto había crecido, desarrollado y mejorado. Realmente la sorprendió, y de una extraña y retorcida forma le atrajo.

Sin embargo, no pasó de una simple atracción física. Como sabía que su compañera de equipo sentía a él, en algún momento llegó a clasificarlo como amor; pero no estaba muy segura de si Tenten estaba enamorada o simplemente encandilada con el atractivo del Hyūga. Una pequeña cosquilla nació en su estómago y eso la hizo sentirse incómoda de tan solo pensarlo…

Se vistió pero aun sentía los rastros de aquella excitación repentina recorriéndole el cuerpo, no quería tener que verlo en esa situación pero no tenía más de otra que hacerlo. Cuando salió del baño ya no se lo encontró ahí, así que supuso que salió antes y ya se encontrarían en el hospital.

Salió de la habitación y recorrió los pasillos de la casa del Kazekage, se le hacían familiares ya que anteriormente ya había estado ahí. Cuando salió agradeció a los guardias y sorprendentemente se encontró con el Hyūga recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzado por encima del pecho, en una pose muy relajada que le recordó a Kakashi.

Enrojeció en cuanto sintió la mirada perlada clavada en ella.

**— Creí que te habías marchado.**

**— Mi deber es escoltarte hasta que termine el trabajo aquí, es lo que haré. —** respondió el castaño separándose de su apoyo y caminando hacia ella.

Sakura no dijo nada, únicamente asintió y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la aldea. Todo se encontraba agilizado desde tempranas horas, la pelirosa caminaba y aun se sentía cansada, había descansado más de las 8 horas reglamentarias pero aun así se sentía agotada; como si no hubiese dormido nada.

Al llegar al hospital se encontró con un caos, un desorden que obviamente Ino no podía controlar.

**— ¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí? —** gruñó malhumorada la kunoichi, a lo lejos divisó una larga melena rubia que no se daba abasto.

A zancadas avanzó hasta donde su amiga-enemiga se encontraba dando instrucciones atropelladamente a las enfermeras y demás personal, pero no creyó que sirviera de mucho. Su organización era un total desastre.

**— ¡Ino! ¡¿Se puede saber que carajos pasa aquí?! —** vociferó la ahora molesta pelirosa.

**— ¡¿Tú qué crees frentona?! ¡¿Intento organizar esto, acaso creías que vine de vacaciones?! —** exclamó alterada la rubia por el tono que Sakura había usado anteriormente, y por el estrés que la situación le causaba.

Sakura bufó.

**— Pues por lo visto ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien. —** articuló, Ino crispó los puños en desacuerdo **—. Al parecer seré yo la que ponga orden. A ver, ustedes revisen las fichas y pasen a los pacientes más urgentes, los que están contagiados con el virus aíslenlos y a los demás mándelos a otras salas para que los atiendan. —** dijo a las enfermeras.

**— Pero, Haruno-san… son muchos pacientes. —** informó tímidamente una de las enfermeras.

**— Despejan alguna sala para que puedan ubicarlos, mantengan el protocolo de aislamiento hasta que encontremos una cura, ¿quedó claro? —** coordinó la pelirosa, la enfermera asintió con una sonrisa temerosa, realmente el carácter de la chica era igual al de la quinta.

Dio un par de órdenes más fastidiando de paso a la rubia.

**— Vamos al laboratorio Ino, debemos empezar a trabajar en una cura para ese virus. —** ordenó, la Yamanaka ardió en furia.

**— ¡A mí no me des órdenes frentona!**

**— No me importa. —** agregó irritada **—. Me han mandado a ayudarte así que o me colaboras o te apartas, pero no quiero tus berrinches Ino.**

Y sin esperar respuesta de la Yamanaka se encaminó hacia el laboratorio, se metió tanto en lo suyo que olvidó por completo a Neji. Al entrar en el laboratorio comenzó su trabajo, envió por muestras de los pacientes para poder empezar con un antídoto lo más pronto posible.

Al poco rato, Ino se hizo presente y comenzó a ayudarle sin rechistar. Tsunade debió enviarla a ella en primer lugar, cometió un error al pensar que su amiga podría con eso. No es porque fuera inferior a ella, sino porque sus habilidades no radicaban en la medicina ninja, más bien era para espionaje e infiltración.

Que tuviera conocimiento medicina ninja no significaba que podría con algo así, su maestra debió pensar en ella primero para controlar algo como eso.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se sintió mareada, había pasado ya parte de la mañana y la tarde metida en el laboratorio, aun le hacía falta un poco más para poder llegar al meollo del asunto. Pero comenzó a sentirse tremendamente mareada.

**— ¿Frentona? ¿Te sientes bien? —** indagó Ino preocupada al verla detenerse repentinamente, sin embargo, lo que la alertó fue el color sumamente pálido en su rostro.

**— N-No… Me siento mareada… —** dijo llevándose la mano a la frente, parpadeó un par de veces para enfocarla pero fue inútil **—. Creo que…**

**— ¡SAKURA! —** gritó Ino al verla caer lentamente frente a ella, Neji y Shikamaru entraron al instante alertados por el grito.

El Hyūga fue el primero en alcanzar a Sakura y evitar que se diera contra el suelo.

**— ¡Oh por Kami! —** profirió la rubia afligida al ver el rostro blanco de su amiga **—. Neji sígueme, hay que recostarla debo examinarla.**

El aludido la siguió sin rechistar, ¿Qué le pasaba a la Haruno?

.

.

.

Cuando por fin despertó sintió su cuerpo pesado, los ojos igual de fatigados e incómoda. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verse envuelta por el blanco, ese color reinaba en la habitación. Y entonces comprendió que no había salido del hospital, solo estaba en una habitación como paciente.

**— Hasta que por fin despiertas. —** le llegó repentinamente un comentario con un aire sarcástico, lo que le sorprendió viniendo especialmente de Neji.

Él se encontraba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una expresión bastante seria, aunque su mirada era muy profunda, como si pudiese traspasarla con solo observarla.

**— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —** articuló adormilada y enderezándose un tanto en la cama.

**— Te desmayaste. —** respondió él.

**— Ah. —** fue lo único que pudo decir.

Neji se quedó observándola un rato, esperando a que dijera algo.

**— ¿Es por el virus? —** se aventuró a preguntar la pelirosa.

**— No. —** contestó escueto.

**— Ah.**

**— Estás embarazada. —** soltó de repente el castaño, su mirada era intensa y su rostro estoico. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego asustada **— ¿Ibas a decírmelo o seguirás fingiendo que no pasó nada? —** Sakura palideció, un nudo se formó en su garganta y no supo que decir.

Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo y ahora…, se sentía acorralada, entre la espada y la pared.

_Hasta la siguiente actualización. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí la actualización, que la disfruten. **

**Se aceptan comentarios y críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— ****Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

Chapter 2.

* * *

— **¿Y bien Haruno? —** la voz de Neji le taladró la cabeza.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin articular una sola oración, mucho menos una palabra. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir y mucho menos como sentirse… Eso no se lo esperaba, no estaba en sus planes.

Retorció las manos nerviosa apuñando las sábanas, y desvió la mirada avergonzada ante los ojos perlas que la penetraban mientras esperaban una explicación.

— **Yo…, creí que no lo recordabas… —**musitó suavemente con un rubor en la mejillas, se le veía inocente. Pero el Hyūga se mantenía estoico.

— **¿En realidad creías que olvidaría algo como eso? —** inquirió elevando una ceja castaña **—. No estaba tan borracho, Haruno. —** contestó **—. Siempre que estoy con mujeres me cercioro de que no sea precisamente en una borrachera y que no pueda recordar lo que hago, sin contar que aun así tengo una buena memoria. —** apuntó, la pelirosa se sonrojó aun más.

— **Yo… —** oh sí, la kunoichi se había quedado sin palabras. Sin contar que era de lo más extraño, viniendo de alguien con el carácter tan fuerte como el de Tsunade.

— **¿Qué iba a pasar Haruno? ¿Me dirías de tu embarazo o simplemente ibas a abortar? —** Sakura elevó rápidamente la cabeza y frunció el ceño molesta.

— **¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no le haría eso jamás a un bebé inocente, mucho menos si es mío! —** vociferó mirándolo con fiereza, el castaño se sintió satisfecho y emitió una tenue sonrisa que desconcertó a la pelirosa.

— **Entonces no pensabas decírmelo. **

— **¡No! ¡Ni siquiera lo sabía! —** profirió exaltada, sin embargo, la ceja elevada y la expresión del castaño le decían que no le creía en lo más mínimo.

— **Eres ninja médico, ¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo? **

— **¡He estado ocupada! Además…, tengo períodos irregulares, no creí que por una vez algo así fuera a pasar… —** soltó atropellada y avergonzada, con un sonrojo mayor al anterior y evadiendo la mirada perlada de Neji.

Se sentía extraña revelándole detalles tan íntimos, pero que más íntimo que haber visto su cuerpo desnudo mientras tenían relaciones sexuales.

El Hyūga alzó nuevamente su ceja izquierda, Sakura suspiró apretó la sábana en su regazo y se quedó mirándola.

— **Está bien. Sí. La idea se me metió a la cabeza desde que… —** se cortó un poco **—…, que **_**eso**_** pasó. Pero creí que solo estaba siendo paranoica cuando comencé a sentir los síntomas. —** añadió entrecortada y nerviosa, respiraba acelerada, se sentía avergonzada y estúpida.

El castaño se tragó un suspiro, Sakura podía llegar a ser tan exasperante como inocente, realmente fue como él lo predijo desde un principio.

— **Además…, creí que no recordabas nada. —** susurró tenue la pelirosa.

— **¿En realidad crees que una borrachera es suficiente para olvidar algo como eso? —** preguntó en tono quedo él, ella hizo un gesto con sus hombros **—. En mi caso no. —** contestó **—. Y estaba pasado de copas, no borracho. —** aclaró.

La Haruno frunció el ceño molesta.

— **¿Y entonces por qué no me dijiste nada? —** reclamó.

— **Si te hubieras quedado habríamos hablado. **

La pelirosa calló, cierto, ella no se quedó a la mañana siguiente. De hecho, desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho salió disparada de la casa de Ino, rogándoles a todos los seres divinos que nadie notara su salida.

Afortunadamente así era, todos estaban demasiado ocupados durmiendo o vomitando como para percatarse de su presencia, y algunos tuvo que sortearlos porque estaban tirados en el piso durmiendo su siesta.

— **Supuse que no querrías hablar, que solo era algo de una sola noche. —** se encogió de hombros la pelirosa.

— **Pues no fue así. **

— **Además, ¿te has puesto a pensar de que existe la posibilidad de que éste bebé no sea tuyo? —** alegó, Neji le brindó una mirada intensa.

— **¿No lo es? —** preguntó estoicamente, su expresión le hizo temblar y se quedó callada sin saber que decir. La pregunta que formuló fue solo algo que se le había venido a la mente para desligarlo de la responsabilidad y crearle la duda, pero trataba con Neji Hyūga; un genio alabado y consumado **—. Según Yamanaka tienes cinco semanas de gestación, y a menos que sea malo en matemáticas; es el mismo tiempo que llevamos sin vernos desde esa susodicha fiesta. **

En efecto, era Neji, a él no se le escapaba un solo detalle y no dejaba nada en el aire.

— **¿Llevabas la cuenta? —** indagó la Haruno con una ceja alzada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— **Supuse que nos veríamos envueltos en esta situación en el momento en el que me di cuenta de…, de que eras virgen. —** dudó un poco, pero al final hizo hincapié en la razón.

La pelirosa enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello, desvió el rostro y la mirada; el Hyūga sonrió ante el gesto lleno de vergüenza de la chica.

— **No tienes que recordármelo… —** murmuró la chica.

Se formó un tenue silencio sin saber cómo continuar, Neji ya había tocado el tema pero aun falta lo más importante, ¿Qué harían?

Sakura se sintió nerviosa, percibía la mirada cargada del ojiperla sobre ella, sujetó con fuerza las sábanas y comenzó a juguetear.

— **¿Ino lo sabe? — **intentó abordar nuevamente el tema, finalmente miró al castaño y éste le hizo una leve negación **—. Entonces no veo la razón por la cual complicar las cosas, no debes sentirte obligado a nada. Fue un error, una noche de copas. —** Neji frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

— **Yo no evado mis responsabilidades, Haruno. —** contestó fríamente, la pelirosa dio un respingo pero no amainó.

— **Esta no tienes porqué tomarla, solo fue un error y no voy a obligarte a que contraigas un compromiso conmigo porque estoy embarazada de ti. —** alegó tercamente, tan digna aprendiz de la Hokage.

— **¿Te has dado cuenta de que si mi tío se entera, tendré que hacerlo de todas maneras? —** contraatacó él.

La kunoichi no lo pensó, pero de tan solo imaginarlo le daba un escalofrío.

— **No tiene porque enterarse. —** siguió obstinada, Neji arrugó la nariz y se llevó dos dedos al puente de su nariz. Realmente Sakura podía ser exasperante cuando se lo proponía, y su terquedad no tenía igual.

— **¿Y qué pasará cuando nazca y se parezca a mí? O peor aún, ¿Si tiene el Byakugan? ¿Qué harás? —** llegaron a un punto en el que la kunoichi no pudo refutar, y se preguntó, ¿Qué pasaría si realmente heredaba los ojos de los Hyūga?

— **¡Demonios Neji! ¡Me haces difícil desligarte de esto! —** profirió exasperada finalmente la pelirosa, se le veía molesta y a la vez culpable.

El castaño suspiró, se alejó de su apoyo y se acercó a la cama de ella con pasos lentos. Solo entonces la pelirosa pudo notar que él se quitó el chaleco de Jounin, solo se dejó la camisa azul oscura y el pantalón del mismo color; su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta y su flequillo caía con cierta gracia al frente por sus hombros, mientras que en su frente la banda con el símbolo de Konoha tapando aquel sello que tanto le dañaba.

— **De haber querido hacerlo, hubiese ignorado esto y no estaría aquí, ¿no crees? — **argumentó **— ¿No crees que si quisiera evadir mi responsabilidad en esto, no tendría la necesidad de reclamarte y dejaría que lo hicieras sola? —** Sakura lo miró sorprendida y luego culpable, para terminar en tristeza.

— **No quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo porque estoy embarazada. —** se sinceró la pelirosa **—. No es algo que desee, cuando tú puedes estar con alguien a quien realmente quieras. —** finalizó con voz apagada, a Neji le provocó un cosquilleo desagradable.

Se figuró que lo decía por el Uchiha, a quien él suponía ella todavía amaba.

— **¿Lo dices por el Uchiha? —** la pregunta le salió sin pensarlo y a ella le llegó como ráfaga, levantó la cabeza y lo miró asombrada.

Sin embargo, su mirada aguda la hizo desviar la propia dando a entender algo que no era.

— **Porque si es por él, no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de tener que cargar con el hijo de otro. —** eso dolió, y le hizo recordar el porqué se arrepentía de esa noche.

Sin proponérselo, sus ojos jade se llenaron de lágrimas y Neji recordó con quien estaba tratando; pero sobre todo que estaba embarazada. Se dejó llevar por esa pequeña molestia y habló de algo que realmente no le incumbe, pero que necesitaba saber de alguna sinuosa manera para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Sin embargo, terminó lastimando a la Haruno, la que ahora era portadora del próximo heredero del Bouke.

— **Eso lo sé. —** respondió quedamente la pelirosa, antes de que él pudiera articular palabra **—. Y no me interesa Sasuke, realmente es una de las personas que me tiene sin cuidado. —** expresó amargamente.

Tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, hacía mucho que Sasuke dejó de importarle. Se perdió así mismo en esa venganza, en la oscuridad, aun a pesar de que Naruto y ella quisieron rescatarlo del asesino despiadado en el que se convirtió. Sin embargo, como pago a esa buena acción, solo obtuvieron más de un intento de asesinato.

Que hubiera concretado de no haber sido por Kakashi y Naruto, sin contar de los otros que intervinieron en incontables veces cuando intentó matar a su _mejor_ amigo para obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan; todo para sus avariciosos fines. No, Sasuke ya no merecía su preocupación, esa vez le dejó muy claro que le importaba muy poco su vida y su presencia.

¿Por qué amar a alguien que no te ama? ¿Por qué venerar a alguien que no te ve? Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué esperar algo de alguien que solo puede ofrecerte oscuridad y dolor?

Visto de cualquier forma no tenía mucho sentido, al contrario, solo se vería como la misma adolescente enamoradiza de hace algunos años. Esa que babeaba el camino por donde pisaba, que lo seguía a todas partes y esperaba su reconocimiento. Dejó de verse a sí misma, dejó de ver lo importante por preocuparse por él.

— **Sasuke dejó de importarme hace mucho, ya no vivo ni respiro por él. Me demostró que él no puede querer a nadie. —** habló nuevamente la pelirosa con la mirada clavada en la sábana y cabizbaja **—. No amaré a alguien que es incapaz de amarme, Sasuke sigue siendo el mismo solo que con propósitos diferentes. —** de alguna manera le dolía recordar en lo que lo que su antiguo compañero de equipo, y la persona que en algún momento llegó a considerar amigo se había convertido **—. Es por eso que hago hincapié en esto, no debes sentirte responsable… Solo fue…, un error de copas… **

¿Un error de copas? Esa palabra se comenzaba a hacer repetitiva para Neji, y de paso empezaba a generarle molestia.

— **Error o no, es mi responsabilidad y no voy a evadirla, Haruno. —** recalcó él, Sakura suspiró.

En algún momento deseó que le dijera que era más que una responsabilidad, que hiciera referencia al bebé o a ella. Pero, ¿Qué podía esperar de algo que era producto de una incipiente borrachera?

Ella no fue dada al sake, a lo mejor por eso fue que le embriagó rápidamente con apenas tres copas. Inhaló hondamente agotada de pensar y alegar contra un hombre que sabía de antemano no iba a ceder, así que le tocaría hacerlo a ella. Tampoco podía relegarlo de su derecho de padre ahora que lo sabía, su conocimiento a lo mejor estaba errado y podía llegar a arrepentirse pero decidió contestar.

— **Está bien, como quieras. —** agregó de malhumor.

Imperceptiblemente Neji sonrió, realmente esa mujer era obstinada y convencerla no era fácil; pero por lo menos ya había dado un paso. El siguiente seguro sería de lo más complicado, por no decir que imposible.

.

.

.

Caminaban por las calles de la aldea de la Arena, despacio y en silencio. Un mutismo selectivo incómodo, sinceramente la plática del día anterior no aligeró el ambiente, sino todo lo contrario; lo cargó más de ser posible. Eso sin contar que escasamente pudo mantener a Ino al margen, no le había contestado a todo el armamento de preguntas acerca de su embarazo, pero sobre todo, en qué momento perdió la virginidad y no se dio cuenta. Más que todo estaba resentida porque no se lo contó y ahora se guardaba el nombre del padre, no quería que nadie lo supiera; y mucho menos Ino que tenía el título de la chismosa del año.

No podía guardar un secreto, de hecho, se preguntaba si en algún momento su amiga llegó a saber el significado de esa palabra… Suspiró extenuada, evadir a Ino era como evadir un maldito pelotón; más difícil de lo que realmente parecía.

Aunque agradecía tener que ir por algunas hierbas que hacían falta y no tenía en el invernadero, escaseaban por el sinfín de experimentos que se habían estado haciendo y ahora con suerte las encontraría en el mercado de la villa, le sorprendía que aun Suna teniendo uno de los invernaderos más grandes de las cinco naciones y alabado por la diversidad de plantas medicinales más escasas y comunes, les hicieran falta algunas que podían encontrarse hasta en un simple mercado.

Revisaba entre mercancía y mercancía, hierbas y otras cosas. El ambiente era cálido, agradable y hasta familiar, la gente era amable y generosa, sonriente. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oler un clavel blanco, su olor era tan agradable que lograba sacarle una sonrisa de la nada. Era una de sus flores favoritas.

Observó de reojo la figura de su improvisado acompañante, aunque de improvisado no tenía nada. Al final le mandaron a cuidarla, sin embargo, no dejaba de parecerle un poco penoso que anduviera de un lado a otro detrás suyo. Eso que le pidió que no la acompañara porque podía tardar, claro, una excusa barata para aplacar su nerviosismo y las dichosas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago al sentir su cercanía.

Excusa inútil, no logró nada con eso. Hasta pareció que su ofrecimiento lo hizo a propósito, bufó hosca, vaya mañana tan irritable.

Neji la miró con una imperceptible sonrisa, sabía lo que pensaba, su lenguaje corporal hablaba por ella. Parecía molesta y enfadada, no era como que se desviviera por ocultarlo.

No obstante, observó como algo captaba su atención repentinamente.

— **¿Kakashi-sensei? —** articuló suavemente con el ceño fruncido.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la alta y fornida figura de un peligris con la típica vestimenta ninja, y el protector de su aldea cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Llevaba absolutamente todo, excepto su chaleco de Jounin; lo que le pareció raro ya que en una misión no es como que lo anduvieran dejando tirado por ahí.

¿Qué hacía su sensei ahí? No recordaba que Tsunade-sama le hubiese mencionado que existía la posibilidad de encontrárselo en Suna; no obstante, algo más llamó su atención… Y era la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba, quien parecía sonreír dulcemente y en sus ojos violáceos tenía un singular brillo. Sin duda era una mujer muy bella, esbelta, delicada y elegante a simple vista.

Pero hubo algo más que le llamó la atención, y fue precisamente un abultado vientre de por lo menos cuatro meses y medio. Abrió su boca con escepticismo y luego con incredulidad.

No, eso no podía ser posible, ¿o sí?

— _¿Será que Kakashi-sensei…? No, no es posible ¿o sí?_

Tenía que ser, no se apartaba de la mujer de largos y sedosos cabellos lavanda claro. Y ésta parecía muy agradada con su compañía, eso sin contar que él lucía bastante relajado y hablaba amenamente mientras se mantenía muy cerca de ella.

Neji al ver la cara de la pelirosa comprendió algo, sobre todo cuando la vio encaminarse hacia su sensei con determinación. Eso le auguraba problemas.

— **¡Kakashi-sensei! —** profirió una iracunda pelirosa saliéndole al paso al distraído Jounin.

— **¿Huh? Hola, Sakura. —** saludó el peligris con el ojito arqueado y levantándole la mano derecha, la pelirosa sintió una terrible molestia nacerle en el estómago.

— **¿Se puede saber porque no me dijo que estaría aquí? Tsunade-sama no me dijo nada. —** reclamó airada, a lo mejor de haber sido él se hubiera ahorrado todo lo que sucedió con el Hyūga.

Sobre todo porque las cosas eran inconclusas aun, no sabía que pasaría cuando llegaran a la aldea y su embarazo comenzara a notarse. El peliplata la miró y luego a su acompañante, ésta sonreía un tanto divertida por la situación.

— **Bueno, es un poco complicado… —** emitió el peligris **—…, y de haberlo sabido me habría escondido bien… — **musitó muy bajo, solo su acompañante lo escuchó y ésta lanzó una suave risa.

— **Discúlpalo, Sakura. Es obvio que no esperó encontrarte aquí. —** habló por primera vez la mujer que acompañaba a su sensei, la pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida por la familiaridad con que le llamaba. Pero muy en el fondo, su voz suave y armoniosa se asimilaba como al canto de una sirena, y emitía una calidez y ternura que solo una mujer en estado de gravidez podía emitir **—. Mi nombre es Miyabi. — **se presentó con una sencilla reverencia hacia los ninjas de Konoha.

— **¿C-Cómo sabe mi nombre? —** indagó la pelirosa un poco pasmada.

Escuchó a su sensei emitir una ronca y baja risa.

— **Tal parece que no podré mantenerlo oculto más tiempo. —** dijo Hatake mirando a Miyabi.

— **No es como que pudieras hacerlo, al final se sabría en cuanto llegáramos. —** contradijo la mujer con marcado sosiego devolviéndole una mirada dulce, su sensei rió de nuevo lo que la descolocó por completo.

¿Desde cuándo Kakashi Hatake, el Ninja Copia reía tan seguido? Pero más que eso, era su aura, pasiva y…, tierna la desconcertaba aun más.

— **Sakura. —** llamó la atención de la distraída pelirosa **—. Miyabi es mi esposa. —** dijo finalmente, esto los tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

Neji se mantuvo al margen, sin embargo, aunque notó ciertos comportamientos del peliplata hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba se negó en redondo a creer lo que su cerebro le dictaba. Más no se equivocó, ahí estaba la confirmación de sus hipótesis, un poco descabelladas tomando en cuenta que se hablaba de Kakashi Hatake, el Ninja Copia, uno de los solteros más codiciados de las cinco naciones. Y supuestamente un mujeriego incansable.

¿Ahora casado? Era realmente difícil de creer, pero no imposible.

— **Es por eso que sabe de ti, ¿Sakura? —** preguntó con un tono preocupado el peligris al ver la palidez en el rostro de su alumna.

— **Creo que no se siente bien. —** añadió Miyabi al ver a la chica que parecía nublarse por momentos.

Y no estaban alejados, solo que era el terrible mareo que la estaba atacando en ese momento. Aunado a las repentinas náuseas que sintió esa mañana pero decidió ignorar olímpicamente, ahora se daba cuenta que no debía hacerlo. Ya que pronto su vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa y lo último que escuchó fue tres voces que la llamaban preocupados.

.

.

.

Pesadez, mucha pesadez y sueño, es lo único que sintió en cuanto se despertó de su pequeña siesta producto de su inconsciencia involuntaria. Abrió sus ojos jade y se encontró con un encielado para nada familiar, de hecho se le hacía de lo más desconocido.

— **Oh, qué bueno que despiertas. —** profirió una armoniosa voz que le costó reconocer, giró la cabeza hacia el costado derecho y se encontró con Miyabi que le ofrecía un vaso con jugo de naranja **—. Te ayudará con el mareo y la náusea. —** explicó con una agradable sonrisa.

— **Gracias. —** musitó tomando el vaso y dándole un sorbo.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —** preguntó la amable mujer, Sakura dio un respingo y la miró incrédula. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta tan rápido? La esposa de su sensei emitió una leve risa y se dispuso a hablar de nuevo **—. Yo también estoy embarazada, Sakura. Se reconocer esos síntomas. **

Oh, sí, lo olvidaba. Inevitablemente dirigió su mirada a su abultado vientre, aun no podía creer lo que su sensei había confesado, le parecía increíble que estuviera casado y ahora a punto de ser padre. Era algo irreal.

— **Ahm…, cinco semanas. —** respondió la pelirosa avergonzada y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Miyabi sonreía amablemente, parecía una persona dulce, tierna y encantadora.

— **No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Neji parece un buen hombre, seguro responderá por ti y tu bebé. —** la Haruno elevó rápidamente la mirada con asombro, la mujer de largos cabellos lavanda era una mujer muy perspicaz.

— **¿C-Cómo…? **

— **En mi trabajo aprendí a leer las expresiones, y Neji lucía muy preocupado por ti aunque tratara de ocultarlo. —** contestó la mujer, esa respuesta le hizo sentirse sorprendida y extraña al mismo tiempo.

¿Neji preocupado por ella y el bebé? Realmente era para sorprenderse.

Un silencio se formó, no era incómodo, más bien una invitación para descansar un momento y pensar en lo que realmente quería preguntar…

— **¿Dónde se conocieron…, usted y…, Kakashi-sensei? —** indagó tímidamente.

Miyabi amplió su sonrisa.

— **Nos encontramos por casualidad en una misión rango S. —** contestó, se tocó la barbilla recordando **—. Nos encontramos por casualidad, cuando regresábamos de nuestras respectivas misiones… —** pausó un momento, luego la miró y la pelirosa pudo ver un hermoso brillo instalado en sus ojos violáceos **—. Nos emboscaron, tuvimos que hacer una improvisada pareja para poder librarnos de todos esos shinobis… Nos costó un poco, ya que en ese momento había rivalidades entre naciones pero de no haberlo hecho, no habríamos salido vivos. —** contó escuetamente.

La Haruno la miró y le sonrió levemente, se imaginaba a su sensei en esa situación, debió haber sido más que difícil; más bien una situación complicada. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta como era su sensei, pero también tenía una ventaja. Solía acoplarse a las situaciones con gran facilidad, posiblemente al principio fue complicado pero ya después todo fluyó como el agua.

— **Pero… —** dudó, pero la mirada y la sonrisa de Miyabi la invitaban a continuar **— ¿Cómo es que…, bueno…, se enamoraron? —** continúo cohibida.

A lo mejor se metía en algo en lo que no debía, pero la curiosidad es la patrona de los seres humanos, más allá del amor, la curiosidad es algo implacable en el ser humano. Tan innegable como el hecho de respirar para vivir.

— **Podría decirse que una serie de encuentros desafortunados a los que estábamos destinados a tener en los caminos de cada misión. —** respondió una serena y despreocupada voz desde el marco de la puerta, su sensei se recargaba en esta manteniendo su peso y tenía los brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho.

Un súbito rubor cubrió las mejillas de la pelirosa y lo miró avergonzada, no obstante, éste miraba a la mujer que la acompañaba y pudo notar la dulzura de su mirada. Algo sorprendentemente extraño, tomando en cuenta lo despreocupado, tranquilo y a veces indiferente actitud de su sensei ante la vida y las demás personas.

— **Me alegra que ya hayas despertado, Sakura. —** le sonrió por debajo de la máscara a la pelirosa, ésta mantuvo su rubor y le devolvió el gesto turbada **—. Neji está esperándote en la sala. **

La Haruno asintió, solamente entonces se percató del impecable orden y aseo que había en el lugar. Realmente era impresionante…

— **Jaja, Kakashi es fanático del orden y el aseo. —** respondió a la pregunta muda de la chica, quien únicamente soltó una risita.

El peliplata ya se había retirado, y ellos también debían hacerlo para poder terminar lo que salieron a hacer en un principio. O el brote de ese virus nunca se iría.

_Hasta el próximo capítulo. _

* * *

Hago este pequeño apartado para dar las gracias a todos/as, aquellos/as que leen esta y mis otras historias discrepantemente de esta pareja en particular; a los seguidores de otras parejas de este anime y de otros fandoms. No puedo contestar a todos los reviews desgraciadamente, mi tiempo es corto y apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, por eso lo hago cuando tengo la inspiración y avanzo. Soy una escritora inconstante, así que no se sorprendan de que ahora actualice seguido y luego no lo haga tan pronto, pero si hay algo que puedo decirles es que mis historias no las dejo inconclusas, tardo pero termino.

Pero eso sí, no dejo mi trabajo a medias. Hago la aclaración para que luego no piensen que dejo mis historias, no, no es así. Les doy encarecidas las gracias, nunca pensé que esta historia se hiciera bastante popular, menos que tuviera tantas respuestas con un solo capítulo, así que mil gracias en serio. Para los escritores por deporte, por muy hobby que sea sus comentarios son una pequeña alegría por nuestro trabajo y esfuerzo puesto en cada historia que hacemos.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y nos veremos en el siguiente. Hasta pronto, cuídense mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí la actualización, que la disfruten. **

**Se aceptan comentarios y críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

**— ****Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**hapter 3.

* * *

Estaban ahí de pie desde hacía ya más de 20min y ni señas de Ino y Shikamaru, no comprendían que era lo que tanto hacían que no se apresuraban, los estaban retrasando. Suspiró, miró a su derecha donde la impoluta e imponente figura de Neji se visualizaba, éste parecía muy paciente mientras ella estaba a punto de perder su paciencia.

— **¿Pero qué se cree esa cerda? ¿Qué la esperaremos todo el día? —** masculló malhumorada la pelirosa, el castaño la miró de reojo y se le hizo graciosa.

Sakura tenía la cualidad de perder rápidamente la paciencia por cualquier cosa, y esta vez no era la excepción. Enseguida la pelirosa soltó una exclamación al ver llegar a Ino junto a un muy aburrido Shikamaru, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar por parte de la Haruno y la Yamanaka no se quedó atrás, se enfrascaron en una pelea sin sentido por el retraso.

Nara únicamente atinó a soltar un suspiro, mientras que Neji no dijo nada y se quedó quieto mirándolas. Realmente si Sakura era así en ese momento, no quería imaginarse cómo sería en lo restante del embarazo.

Pero realmente, dos figuras captaron su atención, caminaban a paso parsimonioso y distraído, por lo menos una de ellas…

— **¿Huh? ¿Siguen aquí? —** habló repentinamente una voz tranquila y serena, las dos chicas pararon de discutir y miraron a las figuras que se hicieron presentes **—. Creí que se habían ido temprano esta mañana. **

— **¡Kakashi-sensei! —** exclamaron ambas féminas, éste les saludo levantando una mano y sonriendo bajo su máscara.

— **Nos hubiéramos ido hace horas, si Ino no se hubiera detenido a despedirse de medio hospital. —** articuló la voz aburrida de Shikamaru.

Su rubia compañera le envió una mirada matadora, eso no auguraba nada bueno para el Nara. Sería un viaje por de más problemático y fastidioso.

— **Buenos días, Miyabi-san. —** saludó respetuosamente la pelirosa con una leve reverencia **— ¿Vino a dejar a Kakashi-sensei? — **preguntó al ver a su maestro con una mochila bastante grande para él, mucho más que la habitual.

La mujer emitió una risa y negó con la cabeza.

— **No. Partimos hacia Konoha, Sakura. —** expresó amablemente, solo entonces notó la otra bolsa que su maestro llevaba y la pelirosa frunció el ceño.

— **Kakashi-sensei, ¿dejará que Miyabi-san camine hasta allá en su estado? —** reclamó, el castaño la miró, eso mismo le había dicho él cuando sugirió irse en otro medio en lugar de saltar árboles pero no quiso hacerle caso.

— **No es que yo la deje, Sakura. —** contestó el peligris **—. Es que no quiere otro medio. **

La mujer lo miró y frunció tenuemente el ceño demostrando incomodidad.

— **Estoy embarazada no inválida, Kakashi. —** le regañó **—. Además, fui ninja, no me supone mayor problema. **

El peliplata suspiró, miró al cielo y luego a Sakura.

— **Ves a lo que me refiero. —** la pelirosa soltó una risa, realmente se le hacía gracioso ver a su sensei acatando las reglas de una mujer, aunque claro; ésta no era cualquier mujer.

— **Sakura… —** se le acercó Ino con cara de circunstancia **— ¿Es lo que yo creo que es? —** la pelirosa asintió.

— **Ella es mi esposa, Ino. —** le sacó la duda el peliplata al verla acercarse y susurrar a su alumna. Y como pasó con Neji, Shikamaru parecía no verse muy afectado, y era algo extraño, aunque siendo él seguramente ya había llegado a esa conclusión **—. Bueno, creo que es mejor que partamos o se nos hará más tarde. —** dijo tomando la mano de su esposa y marcando el camino para que los demás los siguieran.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo sabían que era una de las situaciones más raras en su vida.

.

.

.

Se detuvieron a descansar, o más bien, Kakashi y Miyabi lo hicieron, les dijeron que se adelantaran; que no se retrasaran por ellos ya que era evidente que el camino sería más largo. Sin embargo, no lo hicieron, no solo por solidaridad, sino porque de haber una posibilidad de ataque Hatake no podría librarlos a ambos o en el peor de los casos llevaría a un desenlace fatal.

No había mucho riesgo de emboscada, pero también estaba Sakura, se le veía agotada y un poco mareada. Era obvio que ella estaba en el mismo estado que la esposa de Kakashi, a lo mejor con mayor riesgo por ser los primeros meses… Y Neji propuso no separarse, claramente bajo una atenta y minuciosa mirada de Shikamaru. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, a esa altura él ya sabía lo que pasaba entre la pelirosa y él.

— **Nunca creí que Sakura y tú tuvieran una relación. —** articuló repentinamente Nara, no le hizo falta saberlo, dejó que sintiera su chakra al acercarse.

— **¿Por qué no? — **contestó él castaño, que miraba a la pelirosa sentado desde la base de un árbol, bastante alejado.

Ésta platicaba con Ino y Miyabi muy amenamente.

— **Créeme, que de todos los shinobis que contemplé como posible pareja de Sakura… Tú fuiste el único en el que no pensé. —** continuó Nara **— ¡Demonios! Si hasta a Naruto contemplé, estaba a la par con Sasuke… —** murmuró el castaño con un dedo en la barbilla.

El castaño lo miró un poco ofendido, ¿Por qué Naruto y Sasuke entraban en la lista y él no? No era menos, que no tuviera afinidad con la chica no significaba que las casualidades no se dieran.

Un momento, ¿él hablando de casualidades? ¿Quién lo diría?

— **Las casualidades existen. **

— **Tú no crees en casualidades. —** respondió el castaño que lo miró de aquella forma que reza: No digas mentiras porque yo te las descubro.

Neji suspiró, realmente hablaba con un hombre con el mismo IQ que él, ¿para qué mentir? No valía la pena, solo sería una conversación inútil y contradictoria.

— **Podría decirte lo mismo con la Yamanaka. —** comentó, Shikamaru asintió.

— **Sí, pero por lo menos nosotros tenemos justificación, somos compañeros. — **expresó **—. La de ustedes no tiene mucha. —** ni como contradecirlo, tenía toda la razón.

Regresó la mirada hacia donde ahora se encontraba la pelirosa colocando más leños a la fogata, Ino preparaba las cosas para cocinar y Miyabi se había retirado un momento siendo llamada por un atento Hatake. Neji se quedó observando detenidamente al peligris, a pesar de que lucía sumamente tranquilo, muy debajo de toda esa serenidad había un deje de preocupación que se colaba de vez en cuando en su mirada.

Lo notó cuando salieron de la aldea de la Arena, y lo seguía notando, es como si tuviera miedo de algo. Y entonces se preguntó, ¿la paternidad en realidad te cambia? ¿Él llegaría a ese extremo, a comportarse así con Sakura?

— **No es lo que tú piensas. —** habló Shikamaru, éste lo miró y esperó a que continuara **—. Bueno, no en su totalidad.**

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

— **No tiene miedo de que algo pase, sino de que **_**algo**_** le pase a ella. —** dijo finalmente mirando en la misma dirección que veía Neji hacía tan solo unos instantes.

El castaño lo observó sin comprender realmente lo que Nara quería decir, éste suspiró cansado.

— **Ya perdieron un bebé, no creo que quiera perder otro. —** soltó, eso sorprendió inevitablemente al castaño.

No los miró de inmediato, pero ahora comprendía el porqué de la sobreprotección del peliplata para con su esposa.

Por su parte, Shikamaru siempre fue muy prudente, en ese momento fue todo lo contrario pero sabía que Neji no se lo diría a nadie. Era algo que solamente él, Kakashi y la quinta sabían.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Él estuvo presente, la cuarta guerra dejó muchas secuelas, muchos vacíos. Muchas vidas se perdieron, y una de ellas fue el hijo no nato del Ninja Copia. Aun le costaba olvidar la mirada de Kakashi, jamás lo vio tan desesperado ni tan desconsolado como aquella vez… Su tristeza sobrepasaba al hecho de darse cuenta que su mejor amigo se convirtió en su peor enemigo, y que su propio odio lo había consumido.

Nara se retiró dejando a Neji pensativo, realmente ahora comprendía el porqué de la situación y se preguntó, ¿Qué sucedería si a Sakura le pasara lo mismo?

.

.

.

De ahí el recorrido fue tranquilo, no pararon aun cuando Sakura e Ino lo sugirieron, más Miyabi se negó y dijo que se sentía bien; aparte solo hacía falta poco para llegar. Escasos kilómetros, llegaron al anochecer, Sakura, Neji, Ino y Shikamaru se retiraron a la oficina de la Hokage para dar su informe mientras que Kakashi y Miyabi se retiraban a la casa del peligris.

Aunque claro, no faltó que todo aquel que se les cruzó lo miraran como si se tratara de un marciano. Tenían que admitir, que era demasiado raro…

Dar el informe les tomó cuando menos 40min, por fortuna la Hokage no les pidió más explicaciones y se sintió satisfecha de los resultados. Hubieron bajas, pero no considerables y supo que enviar a su alumna fue la mejor decisión, esta vez no se equivocó. Por otro lado, Neji se sintió aliviado cuando terminaron, pudo ver la fatiga de la Haruno al salir de la oficina, no obstante, la pelirosa se retiró para hablar un momento con Ino.

Estaba seguro de que lo que le pediría encarecidamente a la rubia que mantuviera su boca cerrada, que no dijera a nadie lo de su embarazo. Una petición tonta, ya que todos conocían a Ino Yamanaka, no se quedaba callada.

Pasados unos minutos, Sakura volvió, su semblante era de un cansancio total y se veía un poco pálida.

— **¿Te sientes bien? —** preguntó en cuanto vio marcharse a la rubia y el castaño.

— **Sí, solo estoy cansada. —** contestó agotada, realmente se sentía muy cansada **— ¿Me acompañarás a mi casa? —** indagó al verlo tomar el mismo rumbo, éste solamente asintió.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, solo podían escuchar el ruido de las ramas, el viento y las pisadas. Era pasada la medianoche y todos los locales estaban cerrados, solo se veía a uno que otro shinobi haciendo guardia.

La pelirosa se sentía extraña, no en el mal sentido pero extraña al fin y al cabo. Comenzaba a pensar que no se acostumbraría, tener a Neji cerca le generaba un raro cosquilleo en el cuerpo, estar a solas le ponía nerviosa y torpe. Aun recordaba el par de veces que falló preparando el medicamento para ese virus, tuvo que comprar dos veces las cosas para poder prepararlo bien. No sin antes sacar al Hyūga del lugar con cualquier pretexto.

— **Neji… —** llamó suavemente la pelirosa logrando captar la atención del castaño **— ¿Qué es lo que pasará? —** por fin hizo la pregunta que la había estado matando desde hacía unos días.

— **¿A qué te refieres? **

— **A nosotros, ¿a esto? ¿Qué es? —** preguntó con cierta desesperación.

No quería sonar tremendamente desesperada, pero era una pregunta que venía marcándosele en la mente desde hacía rato, y debía admitir que tenía mucho más que curiosidad por la respuesta que Neji le pudiera dar.

— **No lo sé. —** respondió él con sinceridad **—. Lo sabremos sobre la marcha. —** de alguna extraña forma, ella se sintió desilusionada y en sus ojos jade se manifestó, el Hyūga decidió ignorarlo por su propio bien mental y sentimental.

Las culpas a esta hora no era algo con lo que quisiera cargar, aun le faltaba planear la forma para informarlo a su tío y lo que se vendría después no sería lo más fácil del mundo, de hecho; auguraba todo lo malo que podría pasar atendiendo el carácter de Sakura. No sería fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

La pelirosa no dijo nada más, se dedicó a guardar silencio y ver el camino. Si atendía a la franqueza, no encontraba razón aparte de la obligación que él disfrazó con responsabilidad por ese bebé que ahora se estaba gestando.

Y si llegaba a una conclusión, eso sería lo más retorcido que le pasaría en su vida, lo peor es que no sabía aun lo que le faltaba…

.

.

.

Llevó la mano a su vientre, esbozó una mueca de incomodidad y en sus ojos se visualizó un poco de dolor. Respiró hondamente y acarició su vientre, hizo un poco de presión y se sentó, miró el suelo; cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración.

Sintió un pequeño dolor en la zona lumbar, uno que empezó con una molestia y luego se volvió agudo. Era un pequeño tirón, pero le dolía y el movimiento no lo mejoraba.

— **¿Estás bien? —** esa voz viril y tranquila, ahora estaba cubierta por una fina capa de preocupación y angustia.

Abrió sus párpados y lo miró, ahí estaba esa expresión de desazón en su rostro, y sus acongojados ojos, profundos como un pozo. No midió el momento en el que se acercó a ella y se colocó en cuclillas, llevó sus masculinas manos hacia su abultado vientre y pudo sentir el movimiento frenético dentro de este.

— **No. —** le detuvo en cuanto hizo el ademán de destapar su ojo izquierdo, éste la miró y ella negó con la cabeza brindándole una dulce e incómoda sonrisa **—. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas, Kakashi. —** claro que lo sabía.

Él ya sabía que el embarazo sería mucho más que difícil, ya les habían quitado las esperanzas de tener hijos… Después de aquel incidente, ya no tuvieron más esperanzas. Y ahora…, se produjo un milagro, sin embargo, no era al cien por ciento una maravilla. No, desgraciadamente tenía sus riesgos y uno podría ser fatal…

— **Debiste hacerme caso. —** reclamó molesto, o por lo menos lo intentó, ella ya sabía que no podía enojarse.

Soltó una pequeña risa que a él no le pareció nada divertida. Miyabi le acarició dulcemente las hebras plateadas, y luego su rostro amorosamente. Éste la miró con devoción y soltó un diminuto suspiro, su mujer tenía muy buenos métodos para disipar su enojo o su angustia.

— **Hubiese sido lo mismo, el viaje hubiera sido cansado y estaríamos en la misma situación. —** respondió la mujer con suavidad **—. Tsunade ya nos había advertido, no es algo que podamos evitar. **

— **Lo sé… —** musitó dándole sutiles caricias a su abultado vientre, el bebé se movía fuertemente en su interior y Miyabi hizo un mueca adolorida **—. Ven, un baño con agua caliente les ayudará. —** dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie, su mujer soltó una pequeña risita enternecida y se dejó llevar por él.

Ambos necesitaban relajarse, por lo menos un poco para lo que les faltaba, que sería muy, muy, difícil. Extremadamente difícil…

_Hasta la próxima. _

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, un poco corto pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. En fin, el motivo de esta pequeña nota es para dar los agradecimientos correspondientes a todos/as los/as que leen esta y mis otras historias, muchísimas gracias. No hay mejor recompensa que la de ustedes al comentar una historia, entonces nos damos cuenta de que nuestro esfuerzo vale la pena.  
_

_Y muy aparte de eso, les recuerdo que como puedo actualizar pronto puedo tardarme mucho, soy una escritora desgraciadamente inconstante debido a mi carrera, así que agradecería la comprensión. Sé que es molesto esperar por una actualización, en mi adolescencia me sucedió y me desesperaba, pero a diferencia de otras escritoras, puede que tarde más no dejaré tirado mi trabajo. Así que les pido paciencia y espero que sepan esperar, sin más me retiro y nos veremos hasta la próxima semana si me es posible.  
_

_Cuídense. Saludos. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí la actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas, no insultos. **

**Por favor, sean creativos en sus comentarios. **

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

**— Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias:**

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**Personajes: **Neji | Sakura.

**Género: **Romance.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 4.

* * *

Si pensó que haberle pedido encarecidamente a Ino que se quedara callada bastaría para que lo hiciera, estaba total e irremediablemente equivocada.

Oh no, si es que su amiga era la chismosa de toda la aldea y ahora todo el mundo sabía de su estado. Y con decir todos, era TODOS, nadie se quedó fuera. Al principio todos preguntaban si era verdad, otros quien era el padre. Porque por lo menos agradecía que Ino fuera tan distraída y se centrara más en el chisme de su embarazo, que en ningún momento le preguntó quién era el padre de su retoño.

Pero claro que su estado era el chisme en segundo plano, el primero era el secreto matrimonio de Kakashi Hatake y su repentina paternidad. Ahí sí que las habladurías llegaron a las nubes.

El pobre de su sensei no había quedado fuera, ahora él y su esposa eran la noticia del año.

Aunque le llamaba la atención que desde el día que llegaron de la misión, no había visto a Neji por ningún lugar. A lo mejor se había arrepentido ya de asumir su responsabilidad como padre del bebé que esperaba. O tal vez tenía una misión que le estaba tardando, o su compañía no era agradable, o…

— **¿Miyabi-san? —** musitó al ver a la mujer pasearse por el mercado con una pequeña canasta en las manos. Era obvio que andaba de compras, aunque le sorprendió un poco verla algo pálida **— ¡Miyabi-san! —** se apresuró a alcanzarla, la mujer la recibió con una amigable sonrisa.

— **Oh. Hola Sakura. —** saludó grácilmente la de cabellos lavanda.

— **¿Cómo está? —** preguntó respetuosamente.

— **Me adapto al ambiente de Konoha, es un poco diferente a Suna… —** musitó con una risita y miró a su alrededor, muchos pares de ojos la miraban **—. Y a las habladurías. —** añadió.

La pelirosa se ruborizó, se sentía avergonzada por la lengua de Ino, su amiga era una chismosa de lo peor.

— **Lo lamento… —** se disculpó la pelirosa por la imprudencia de su amiga de la infancia, sin embargo, la esposa de su sensei soltó una graciosa carcajada.

— **¿Tú por qué tendrías que disculparte, Sakura? **

— **Bueno, Ino es mi amiga y… **

— **Y eso nada tiene que ver, igual todos iban a enterarse. De una u otra forma, no es algo que pudieras parar. —** se encogió de hombros la hermosa mujer.

Debía sentirse culpable, era _obligatorio_ sentirse tremendamente avergonzada por la bocota de su mejor amiga. Si bien es cierto que la quiere mucho, no significaba que le dejara pasar semejante atropello. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no solo creó un buen chisme, le ha creado varios problemas a su sensei. Y eso era para avergonzarse.

Así que no teniendo otra alternativa, le sonrió a la hermosa mujer y se ofreció a hacerle compañía. Mientras paseaban por el mercado escogiendo hortalizas y otras cosas, comenzó a pensar en su estado y su situación con Neji.

Si bien es cierto que él no le dijo nada al respecto, muchas cosas quedaron en el aire. Todavía no comprendía para donde iban, ni qué era exactamente lo que pretendía. Su relación fue efímera, producto del alcohol y el ambiente de fiesta.

Ya no sabía si maldecir a Ino por haberla convencido de ir, o a ella misma por haberse dejado convencer. Al final, Ino no le puso un kunai en la garganta amenazándola, tomó la decisión cuando bien pudo negarse a los caprichos de su rubia amiga. Capricho que estaba demás decir que cumpliría aunque se negara en redondo, siempre terminaba cediendo a sus deseos.

Soltó un suspiro agotada, ya de antemano sabía que no debía culpar a nadie más de sus propias decisiones y problemas. La responsabilidad le rebotaba y embotaba los sentidos.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Miyabi la miró interesada, desde hacía ya un rato que aquellas muecas tomaban presencia en el rostro delicado e inocente de la Haruno. No podía negar que se veía graciosa, pero aun, a pesar de eso, en su mirada un brillo de precipitada preocupación se abría paso entre su iris jade. Aunado a la angustia que también se notaba en sus facciones.

— **¿Sucede algo, Sakura?**

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, se giró hacia Miyabi, ésta la miraba atentamente y un pequeño rubor se abrió paso en sus mejillas.

¿Es que acaso era tan obvia?

— **Uhm… **

Se quedó muda, ¿qué respondía?

La mujer inspiraba mucha confianza, pero… ¿realmente se la tenía? No dudaba de su discreción, pero aun así, el asunto es entre Neji y ella. No estaba bien involucrar a alguien más, la miró con las cejas fruncidas y la mirada dudosa.

Miyabi emitió una risa cantarina.

— **Si no quieres decírmelo, no lo hagas. —** pareció que le leyó el pensamiento, lo que le agradeció con una sonrisa **—. Pero cuando quieras hacerlo, cuentas conmigo. **

El ofrecimiento fue amable, no malintencionado. La mujer le brindó una dulce sonrisa y continuaron con su recorrido.

Trató de estar mucho más animada, claro, eso hasta que sensei llegó un poco agitado y lucía presuroso. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, pudo ver un brillo de alivio en su ojo derecho al encontrar a su esposa con ella. Como si le hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

El comportamiento llamó su atención, desde antes, en la misión. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar porque era lo correcto no especular en la vida del hombre que en tiempo pasado fue su sensei, y que aun en ese momento, seguía dándole lecciones de vida.

La mañana se le pasó volando, entre bromas y llamados de atención de Kakashi. Se despidió de ellos con una efusiva agitación de mano y los observó marchar. Su sensei cargando la bolsa de compras mientras Miyabi lo acompañaba sin tener que cargar ni una flor.

Una especie de envidia le nació de repente, y se dio cuenta de que Neji jamás sería así con ella…

Bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta para caminar rumbo a su casa. Miraba sus pies con el único fin de no tropezar, se supone que siendo ninja no tendría ese problema. La cuestión estaba en que sus mareos la hacían torpe, le quitaban su sentido del equilibrio y tropezaba con todo lo que se le cruzaba. Aun así fuera una simple paja.

Bufó, descontenta por su creciente y recién descubierta torpeza.

Y hablando de torpeza…

Ni bien lo mencionó en su subconsciente cuando de repente se dio contra una suave y a la vez dura pared, más bien rebotó trastabillando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos esperando el inminente golpe, pero solo sintió unos musculosos brazos halarla y terminó chocando de nuevo contra aquella pared flexible.

Una pared que olía a colonia y hierba. Un momento. ¿Colonia y hierba?

Frunció el ceño y se separó de inmediato. Tuvo que hacer obligatoriamente su cabeza hacia atrás para poder visualizar su rostro, se asombró e hizo todo lo posible por suprimir su sonrojo, pero simplemente se le hizo inviable.

— **Sakura. **

Aquella voz seria y cortante, con la mirada fría y el rostro impasible como siempre. Sus ojos en ella, imposibilitándole separarse por completo. Era como si su mirada la mantuviera anclada al piso, rehuyó cobardemente a ella pudiendo así separarse de su cuerpo que le generaba nervios devastantes.

— **Hola, Sasuke. **

Su voz salió en un susurró culpable. Pero, ¿Por qué se sentía culpable?

— **Hmp. **

Como siempre aquel monosílabo característico. Regresó su mirada hacia él, pudo ver el escrutinio en su mirada negra y su para nada disimulada ojeada a su vientre. Era de esperarse que ya supiera la buena nueva, que todo mundo comentaba de su embarazo gracias a Ino. Aunque hasta ahora, nadie sabía quién es el padre de dicho bebé que se gestaba en su vientre.

— **He escuchado de tu embarazo, felicidades. —** su voz aunque mantenía el tono de indiferencia habitual, percibió una nota de ironía y en sus ojos brillaba algo inexplicable.

Con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente dentro de su pecho, la garganta cerrada por los nervios, le miró fijamente y le sonrió amable.

— **Gracias, Sasuke. —** murmuró satisfecha de no fallar en su voz positiva y regular.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado, en esa pose sensual tan común que dejaba babeando a la mayoría de féminas. En ella, extrañamente ya no funcionaba de la misma manera. Se sonrojaba en su inocencia, más no porque se estuviera muriendo por él.

Sasuke la miró de pies a cabeza, analizándola de forma reflexiva y desairada. Por un instante se sintió culpable y amedrentada por su mirada. Le parecía que estaba encontrándole cada defecto, cada imperfección de su persona. Interior y exterior.

Seguido, los ojos negros se enfocaron en los jade, un inevitable y raro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Como un presagio de que algo malo sucedería, o que lo que diría sería muy, muy malo.

— **En algún momento creí que tus palabras eran ciertas. —** dijo finalmente, su voz no sonó suave, más bien áspera como una lija igual que su sonrisa y mirada —. _Te amo, estaré esperándote. No importa lo que pasé. _— citó recordando aquel momento.

Sakura cerró los ojos, herida por el reclamo pero más por su propia estupidez. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, los enfocó en él, tratando y luchando por no llorar, porque su iris no se cristalizara mostrando debilidad frente a alguien que rápidamente la hacía sentirse débil sin estar luchando en un campo de batalla.

Sasuke siempre tenía la habilidad de hacerla sentir tan poca cosa…

— **Veo que tus sentimientos duran tan poco como tus palabras. **

Si hubo resentimiento en su tono de voz, ella no lo notó. Estaba demasiado metida en su propia tortura mental, recordando aquel día, aquellas palabras…

Lo observó, su rostro seguía impávido, su mirada indiferente y su pose tan _mírame yo soy mejor que tú_. Por alguna razón, a su lado, se sentía minúscula.

Sí, era cierto que en aquel entonces ella le dijo esas palabras. Pero no podía culparla. Era una niña entrando a su adolescencia cegada por el chico _cool_ de la academia. Ese que con su frialdad y su indiferencia atraía miradas, con su pose y su atractivo robaba suspiros. Todas querían algo con él, a todas les gustaba Sasuke.

El único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha. Atractivo, inteligente, tenaz y sobresaliente. Popular. Eso solamente era algo más agregado a la lista que lo hacía fascinante. Y como siempre lo había hecho, se unió a banda de niñas que estaban muriéndose por él, se creó una imagen mental de hombre perfecto.

Justificaba su falta de tacto, de sentimientos, de caridad espiritual y de amistad.

Lo disculpó hasta que vio su verdadero ser, sus intenciones. Perdió su alma y su corazón en el proceso de la venganza, no merecía más consideraciones, no merecía más su _amor incondicional_. No cuando trató de matarla, a ella y a Naruto. Por más de una ocasión.

¿A qué venían sus estúpidos reclamos ahora? ¿Con qué derecho se creía de cuestionarla, cuando antes la despreció?

Frunció el ceño mirando la punta de sus sandalias, elevó el rostro. Le observó fijamente, en sus ojos jade había molestia. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha.

— **Tú eres el menos indicado para cuestionarme, Sasuke. — **habló con voz resuelta, sorprendiéndolo **—. Tú que nos abandonaste, nos dejaste a la deriva y no dudaste en ir en nuestra contra cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Si estás aquí no es porque te lo merezcas, si no porque el amor de Naruto es tan grande por nosotros que abogó por ti… Aun cuando no te lo merecías. **

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, pero como buen Uchiha, era un experto en el arte de ocultar sus emociones. Y solamente la miró impasible, la kunoichi temblaba de rabia. Sentimiento que repentinamente se despertó en su interior, y ahora la sacudía cual ola se golpeaba contra un risco.

— **Nadie se lo pidió, lo hubiese logrado de todas maneras. **

Su arrogancia no tenía límites, Sakura temblaba de ira, sus manos se cerraron en puños, dispuesta a estamparlos contra la cara de Sasuke.

— **¡Sakura-chan! —** interrumpió Naruto.

La pelirosa podía adivinar que corría, ya que el grito se escuchaba agitado y un poco distorsionado. Se giró, dándose cuenta que efectivamente corría hacia ellos y no traía muy buena cara.

Lo más seguro es que ya se había enterado de la _noticia_ que ahora circulaba toda la aldea aparte de la del matrimonio de su sensei.

— **¡Sakura-chan, necesito que me explique algo! **

Llegó el envalentonado rubio, con tono enojado y entrecortado por la corrida que había dado. El rostro confuso y desconcertado. Ignorando olímpicamente al Uchiha.

— **¡¿Cómo es eso de que estás embarazada?! Podrías explicarme. — **vociferó con los brazos al aire.

Sakura cerró los ojos, mataría a Ino. De eso estaba segura.

.

.

.

— **Naruto… —** habló por quinta vez **—. Naruto. **

— **¡Es que no puede ser posible! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! **

Ya llevaba diez minutos en esa misma posición, ella tratando de hablar y explicarle pero él seguía sin prestarle atención. Ni siquiera la escuchaba. Eso sin contar que tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para sacarlo de en medio de la calle antes de que se pusiera en ese plan.

Aunque en todo el trayecto hasta su casa no fue mejor. Murmuraba y gritaba cosas, seguía con el mismo tema, o más bien, la misma pregunta.

Nuevamente, se lo agradecería a Ino. Y de una forma muy personal.

Un brillo psicópata se instaló en su mirada jade, solamente en ese momento Naruto dejó su monólogo para centrarse en ella. Extrañado la miró y se rascó la mejilla.

— **¿Sakura-chan, te pasa algo? **

Sí, que pensaba en las una y mil formas que existían para tortura a su _querida_ amiga de la infancia por andar de bocaza.

— **No me pasa nada, Naruto. —** contesto borrando aquella sonrisa similar a la del Grinch y el brillo lunático. Pasó a su habitual mueca natural y miró al rubio serenamente **— ¿Ya me dejarás hablar? **

El rubio asintió más tranquilo, aunque claramente asustado por el cambio de personalidad de la pelirosa. A lo mejor eran las famosas hormonas del embarazo, aunque no creí que tuviera tanto tiempo, seguía viéndose igual que siempre. Seguro hasta era otra mentira inventada por la gente chismosa del pueblo.

— **Sí, Naruto. Si estoy embarazada. **

Sakura se lo confirmó tajante, para sorpresa del rubio, su amiga a veces pareciera que le leía la mente. Asintió y esperó sentadito en el sillón como niño bueno. Expectante.

Pero ella no dijo nada, se quedó callada, como sopesando cual era su próximo paso y él no tenía paciencia. No era conocido por tenerla.

— **¿Quién es el padre? No me digas que Sasuke-teme. —** preguntó urgido **— ¡Oh, no, eso sería terrible!**

El rubio llevó las manos a su cabeza haciendo un gesto dramático en su rostro, como angustiado, derrotado y horrorizado. Sakura cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

Solo Naruto podía sacarla de quicio en tan poco tiempo y con las acciones más estúpidas.

— **No, Naruto. El padre no es Sasuke. **

Su voz se vio amortiguada por sus dientes, pues los tenía juntos y los rechinaba.

Naruto detuvo su mímica y la miró desconcertado.

— **¿Entonces? **

El Uzumaki se enderezo y la miró, por primera vez lo vio serio. Aguardando por su respuesta. La hizo sentirse extraña, jamás lo había visto de esa manera tan… _Normal_.

Suspiró antes de contestar.

— **Todavía no puedo decírselos. —** murmuró un poco cohibida.

Realmente era un tema que aun no hablaba con Neji y no podía adelantarse.

A lo mejor él no quería hacerlo público y mantenerlo oculto, por las reglas que había en su Clan.

— **¿Por qué no?**

Naruto insistió.

— **Porque aun no lo he hablado con el padre de mi hijo, Naruto. No sé si quiere que se haga público o no. **

Era un razonamiento lógico, pero también parte de su pensamiento. Aun no sabía si Neji quería hacerlo público.

Naruto se quedó pensativo mirándola, lo que le generó cierto nerviosismo y extrañeza. Su amigo raras veces se ponía en ese sentido y muy pocas se le veía reflexionando.

— **¿Por qué o habría de querer hacerlo público? —** le preguntó de repente tomándola desprevenida, su mirada azul la cuestionaba ligeramente **—. Si es un hombre correcto y de principios, hará lo que es preciso. No lo ocultará, Sakura-chan. Si no… —** pausó un momento y luego sonrió de una forma un poco tétrica que le asustó un poco **—. Puedes decírmelo y yo me encargaré de que haga lo correcto. **

Por un momento sus ojos azules portaron un brillo siniestro, que se evaporó de forma fugaz como llegó. Luego esbozó una sonrisa zorruna y cerró los ojos con inocencia.

— **Entonces…, tendré un sobrino, eh. **

Sakura supo que por lo menos con Naruto, estaría en paz de momento. Más no sería lo mismo con Ino…

* * *

**Notas: **

_Desgraciadamente en este preciso momento no puedo responder comentarios, pero ya luego quitaré dudas generales. En el próximo capítulo, lamento la demora y espero les guste.  
_

_Mil gracias a todas, comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Nos veremos pronto. _

_Saludos y un abrazo. _


End file.
